Christmas Eve
by TheVerbalTypo
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Erwin and Levi are lonely, so who better to spend time with than each other? It's fluff, fluff the entire way through. My lovely girlfriend Kate named the cat for me, and in my head, he is the cutest.


It was rare to have a snowfall on Christmas Eve in this city. It was not that kind of blustery, messy snow that ruined the thought of snow, it was soft, as if floating from the heavens instead of plummeting to the earth. It settled on everything in sight, cars, window sills, even the lamp post at the end of the road. In the dark, snow dotted night, the soft yellow glow was comforting. By morning, it would look like a Christmas card. Levi almost resented his choice to take a walk at this hour; it would ruin the white blanket that would soon settle on the world. But on a night like tonight, everyone would be inside in their homes, families putting excited children to bed, preparing for tomorrow. Lovers would be settled by the fire, covered with a fleece blanket, warm, safe, comforted by one another. A shiver tickled down Levi's spine at the thought of it. He wanted that. Up ahead, he saw a couple, no more than 18. The boy wrapped a red scarf around the girls neck and kissed her nose. He watched them share a chaste, sweet kiss before continuing on their late night stroll. He smiled at the thought of having that with someone. Someone to comfort him, to take care of him when he needed it, and someone to take care of and comfort. Somehow, every time he got close to that, something went wrong. They were not all he wanted, he was not what they wanted, and they parted ways as bitter friends. He imagined someone pottering around his small apartment with him, someone setting the table for just the two of them while he cooked. Someone wrapping their arms around him from behind and kissing his head, talking about how good it smelled. Turning to face them and burying his face into their chest, breathing deep and feeling the warmth and safety that came from being in the arms of someone who loved him.

The thought made the wind seem even colder, and he tugged his coat tighter around him. It was what he truly wanted. He did not care for his birthday, Christmas, any present receiving holiday. Especially when no one could show up at his door and present him with the ideal partner. They did not even have to touch. Just talk, someone he could share his thoughts with, someone who could know him inside and out, someone who would understand the difference between the façade and the real him. Someone to just listen to his words.

He looked up from the snow falling at his feet and found himself outside a café, one he frequented. It was open. He looked at his bright red fingers and realized he could do with a tea. It was rather busy, only one seat left it seemed.

"Peppermint tea please" he felt someone step up behind him as he ordered, and he thanked the heavens the barista did not ask him to step aside while she took the next order. She handed him his tea and he found the empty seat he had spotted earlier, facing away from the counter. He sank into the armchair and blew on his tea. The soft murmur around him was nice; no one was being too loud. It was like a hum punctuated with laughs and giggles. And no one spoke to him. That was quite nice. As much as he wanted companionship, when it came to coffee shops, having a pity chat with someone who did not care for his thoughts was almost insulting.

His thoughts drifted back to his fantasy. Now lying on the faceless man's chest, on the couch by the fire, a movie playing, white fairy lights twinkling and reflecting on the baubles on the tree. Their tree.

"Excuse me."

Levi turned, his expression one of shock, rather than anger at being pulled from his personal bubble of thought.

Somehow, he could not bring himself to even consider being angry at the man before him. He was tall, broad, muscular without trying too hard. A natural born protector of sorts. His blond hair was parted neatly, with just a sliver slipping out of place and resting above Azure eyes. They were captivating, more beautiful than any blue he had ever seen. However, he realized he was staring.

"Yes?" He cringed at the way his voice broke in the middle. He sounded like a teenager.

"You dropped this" His voice was deep, royal velvet. Despite the distraction of his voice, Levi glanced down at the man's hand. His wallet. Immediately, he patted his pockets to confirm that it was his,

"Uhm, thank you, sorry. I must have just…missed my pocket." He was so lost in those eyes.

The blonde man nodded and turned to leave.

_Please, just sit with me. Let's talk, just for a few minutes, please…_

Levi shook his head at the words that passed through his mind. Why did he want this man so badly?

"May I sit with you?" the blonde spoke again, taking Levi by surprise, as if he had read his thoughts. When Levi didn't immediately reply, he continued.

"Call it repayment for finding your wallet, there are no other seats."

Levi finally realized that this man was talking to him.

"Yeah, sure."

The blonde flashed a smile that further dazzled him, and Levi found himself wondering how a person could even be born so attractive. After he sat, the two remained silent for a few moments, awkwardly looking anywhere but at one another.

"Thank you, by the way. Sitting with any of these couples, it…well it would be unpleasant."

Levi smirked.

"Tell me about it. It's sickening enough to have to see it from a distance. I'll never understand people comfortable with public affection."

"All these young adults seem to be fine with it. More than happy to publicly announce their love." The blonde shook his head.

"I'm Erwin Smith, by the way." He held his hand out across the table. Levi took it and immediately regretted it. He never wanted their hands to part, Erwin was _so warm._ It was like he was a heater.

"Your hand is freezing." Levi pulled his hand back abruptly.

"Sorry, it's not exactly hot out there right now."

"No, it's fine. You seemed content to share heat though" he smirked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I…are you…trying to flirt with me?"

"Let's be fair here, it's Christmas Eve and we both left our homes, _alone, _and came for coffee. I somehow doubt we're in any kind of close relationship, don't you? Why not flirt? We're both lonely anyway." Even though the sentence was light hearted, Levi could see the forced smile.

"I'm Levi."

Erwin nodded as Levi looked out the window. Erwin was right. They had nowhere better to be. Would this encounter really matter by the morning? Would anything he said matter?

"I am…definitely lonely."

It was barely audible, but Erwin sat forward with his elbows on the table.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one."

His finger traced circles on the back of Levi's hand. It was a new feeling. It tingled. They stayed like that for a while, silent. Erwin's hand grasped Levi's gently, their fingers intertwined and their hands fit together perfectly. Levi could not understand why it was so comforting. He did not know this guy at all, he could be anyone. But Levi wanted to know him, touch him more, hear about his favourite things.

"What do you like?"

The question came out before Levi could stop it, but it was not regretted. Somehow he knew Erwin would answer and it would not be uncomfortable.

"Working, I do a lot of that. I read, watch films – crime drama is a favourite – I'm not opposed to the odd soap opera. And my cat Snuffles, of course. What about you?"

"Not a lot. I'm at work most of the time. I work in a library, it's nice there, it's quiet. I like to clean too, it's relaxing."

"You wouldn't like my house then." Erwin was smiling.

"You do have an air of messiness about you."

"Well, I never! And here I thought we were getting along so well."

"Nah, I'm not into mess."

"What if I tidy for you?"

"Could you do a good job though? If you're new to it, it wouldn't be easy. I have high standards."

"Let me try to meet all of them."

Images of Erwin cleaning flashed through Levi's mind. Tidying before Levi arrived, ensuring everything was spotless. And then, for a moment, one that barely lasted long enough to truly exist, Erwin took the place of the faceless man of his dreams and fantasies. Erwin setting their table, Erwin with his arms wrapped around him while he cooked, Erwin kissing his head and telling him how good dinner smelled. Erwin pulling him onto the couch. Erwin kissing him. Then Erwin taking him to bed. Wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close and kissing his earlobe. Whispering "goodnight" and sweet nothings before drifting off to sleep.

Levi knew he was blushing, he could feel the heat on his cheeks and he did not care. Erwin's hand still covered his. Those images were what he wanted. But he had felt that before with others. But they had not been so charming. Erwin was different.

What if Levi could not meet Erwin's expectations?

"I don't know if you could."

Erwin's eyes met Levi's at the statement and the blonde smiled again.

"I could certainly try."

"What if I don't meet yours?"

"Oh trust me, you do."

"You don't know me."

"I know enough to know that more would not hurt."

Levi could not respond. Erwin's hand tightened.

"Do you do this to every one you meet in cafés?"

"Just the ones I like."

"You don't know me well enough to like me."

"Then tell me more, tell me why I wouldn't like you."

"I'm rude, I swear a lot, I get angry really fast, I spend too much on tea, I spend too little on everything else, I don't talk with my father nor do I want to, I don't like kids, I don't want any of them, I love silence, my cleaning standards are too high and I tend to push people away."

It was a lot. That could not be denied. But Erwin was still smiling.

"The pushing people away part is obvious. But you're honest. More than most. I don't like kids either, animals are quieter and more easily trained. I invest too much in people, I have a bad temper but it takes a lot for it to come out, I loved my father dearly, he inspired me and encouraged me, but your father is not mine, and I obviously cannot demand you try to see his positive aspects. Silence is fine, but chatting is better, I like knowing people's thoughts. And along with being too invested, I try very hard to meet standards."

Levi's free hand had nestled into Erwin's free one. They were both leaning forward.

"Erwin, I have a lot of insecurities."

"That's fine, I am a safe person, I will make sure you are smothered"

"What do you mean make sure?"

"I want to see you."

"You're seeing me right now."

"Smartass. I mean regularly. I want to take you on dates, make dinner for you, that kind of thing."

"Why?"

Levi did not want to ask that. Others had been so quick to say they want to please him, to make him happy and a lot of other nonsense. But not Erwin.

"I think we'd be good together."

Levi was too taken aback to make any kind of remark.

"As well as that, there hasn't been a seconds awkwardness since we started speaking."

Levi nodded, he knew that too. They had instantly connected.

"I agree."

"So you'll date me?"

"I'll go on a date with you. You might pick bad food and make me hate you."

"What if I just cook for you?"

"You don't know what I like."

"Tell me what you like."

"Chicken and pasta with a creamy sauce and no salt."

"That's specific."

"You asked what I like, that is something I like."

"I think I can do that."

They smiled at each other, but it was short lived. The waitress was beside them.

"Sorry, we're closing up now." They stood as she walked away, and Levi could not deny the disappointment settling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of leaving Erwin. He wanted to know more.

They stood outside the door as the staff locked up and let the snow rest on them.

Erwin grabbed Levi's hand and started walking. Levi panicked and dug his heels into the ground

"Where are we going?"

"On our date."

"Right now?"

"Do you have other plans?" Erwin's eyes were knowing.

"Maybe not, but maybe I'm not ready to go on a date with you. Maybe I want to go home, make myself pretty, put on my prettiest lingerie and heels."

"As delightful as you would look in lingerie, you look fantastic right now. I figured there was no point in waiting. I'm hungry. I have chicken and pasta in my house, we're both very much free for the evening, we may as well enjoy ourselves"

Levi pondered for a moment before nodding.

"Fine. I guess I am hungry…and quite free for the evening."

Erwin smiled and took Levi's hand once again.

"It's just a short walk to my apartment."

The snow was still falling steadily and as they walked, Levi could not help but look upward. Erwin did not notice, only held his hand and kept walking, and it made him dizzy. But it could have been something else making him this dizzy. He was blown away with all of these sudden feelings.

He felt so safe.

He barely knew Erwin, but somehow he was so comfortable going to his home. Sitting with him, helping him cook, anything. Just to know more about him.

That did not stop the cold from pinching at his face, however.

Right when he was about to complain about it, Erwin let his hand go. Before he could complain about that, Erwin was pulling him closer and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"That…was unexpected."

"Would you rather I take my arm back?"

"No. But I reserve the right to say that it's unexpected."

Erwin only smiled and nodded at a building ahead.

"That's my building."

"Your literal building, as in, you own it, or the one where you live?"

"Stop being a smartass."

"I'm not, you might really own a building."

"I don't"

"And how would I have known that if I hadn't asked?"

"You're impossible."

"Damn straight."

"Not likely."

Levi had no response, he only stared open mouthed at Erwin.

"You fucking didn't."

"I think that's the first time you've sworn in front of me."

"It's deserved."

"I was only telling the truth."

Levi snorted in response, but was swiftly taken aback as they entered the building. It was so…flat. Everything was cornered, no rounded edges. It looked so modern, so edgy, so sterile. Erwin led him to the elevator.

"Impressed?"

"It's so clean."

Erwin chuckled.

"Yes, it has a rather clean air down there."

"No, Erwin, it is so fucking clean. I could see my face in all the surfaces."

"You are swearing more."

"I'm getting comfortable."

"Good."

The elevator was just as clean as the lobby had been. Everything about this building was so flawless.

_Including Erwin._

He could feel himself blush as he thought the words but he did not regret them. They were true. He saw nothing wrong with Erwin. He knew in the future, if they continued to be around one another for whatever reason, he would find things that were not perfect. But right now, in his personal fairy tale evening, Erwin was perfect. He followed Erwin from the elevator and to a door, but Erwin paused.

"I…I haven't tidied. I don't know how bad it is."

Levi smirked.

"It's okay, I'll be seeing the real you."

"You might hate the real me."

"Might as well get it out of the way early."

Erwin smiled and walked through the doorway. Levi followed and looked around as he took his shoes off. It was tidy, all very neutral colour wise, but it was still homely. The creams and browns all felt warm. The white countertops were clean and smooth. Even the cream couch seemed clean. Well, it would have if it weren't for the fluffy ginger cat curled on one of the cushions. Candles dotted every surface but the main attraction was the Christmas tree. It stood tall, adorned with red and gold baubles and bows. A small star sat proudly on top and it made Levi smile.

Erwin had already started taking out ingredients and pots.

"Can I help?" Levi slid his coat from his shoulders and stepped up beside him. He looked up at Erwin, who was smiling in response.

"As delightfully domestic as that would be, I think I can manage. Feel free to make yourself some tea." Levi nodded, silent as his mind having immediately wandered to the idea of a domestic relationship between them. He clicked the kettle on and rifled through cupboards for cups and tea after putting his coat on the rack. It seemed so relaxed and normal. Like they'd been doing this for years.

"Would you like some?"

Erwin merely nodded while stirring the pasta.

"I'm going to guess you're a secretly lots of sugar kind of guy?"

Erwin smiled at him and nodded again.

"It feels normal, doesn't it? Like we've known each other forever. I think getting past the pretence that we're not looking for someone to settle with helps."

Levi felt himself blush immediately.

"I never said that's what I wanted."

"But you make it a little obvious, Levi. You're comfortable, willing to act as if we've known each other forever and make yourself at home. It's a good way to be. You know what you want, and that makes life easier."

Levi felt the warmth rise in his chest. This was so new. He was so accepting of Levi as he was. So willing to accept him and try things as he wanted.

"You're right. You're easy to be around. It feels like we've been friends forever. No actually. Like we've been….like this forever. It's like this is another evening for us, it doesn't even feel new."

The chicken was now grilling and Erwin took that moment to wrap an arm around Levi's shoulders.

"It's a bit scary, isn't it?"

Levi just nodded, wrapping his arms around Erwin's waist.

"It's nice though. I like this. I would like to have this with you."

"I'd like to have it with you too." Levi surprised himself with honesty, and Erwin surprised him when he pressed a kiss to his hair.

"You're a delight."

"And you're going to burn the pasta."

Erwin laughed and stirred the pasta as Levi looked up at him.

"Only because you're distracting me."

"Don't burn my dinner, that would be a deal breaker."

"Wouldn't you just make it next time?"

"Who says there'll be a next time?"

"I have a feeling."

Erwin pressed a kiss to Levi's forehead and let his arm drop from his shoulders.

"Do you want to set the table while I finish up here?"

Levi nodded and let go of Erwin. Their eyes met and he felt his stomach explode with butterflies again. Erwin had a strange effect on him. He guessed where the plates were and placed them in adjacent places at the table. He could hear Erwin mixing the chicken and the sauce into the pasta behind him. He could not help but feel this was right. Even when Erwin came to put their food onto their plates, he felt a shiver run through him at the realization that this is what he wanted. This, every evening, this is what he wanted. Once Erwin lit the candle in the middle of the table, they sat down together. Levi took his first bite and was immediately grateful for Erwin's existence.

"How is it possible that you've made something so simple even more delicious? Are you even human?"

Erwin chuckled and gripped Levi's free hand with his own.

"I am very much human."

"I'm beginning to doubt it. I mean chicken and pasta is good but you've made it beautiful. Like a work of art or something."

"I'm glad you like it, though I never thought you'd have that reaction to something so simple."

"Then don't make something so simple so delicious."

They ate the rest in silence. When they finished, out of habit from his dinners with other people in his home, Levi picked up his and Erwin's plates. He took them to the sink without speaking and began washing. It was not until Erwin was behind him, hands on either side of him on the counter that Levi realized what he had done. He blushed and took a step back, how could he have just forgotten he was not at home? His step led his back to collide with Erwin's chest.

"Fuck, I am so sorry, it's just habit from when I'm home."

"Levi, it's fine." Levi didn't know what he had expected but it had not been that.

"You're helping, no one has ever really tried to help out here. It's appreciated."

Levi felt large hands settle on his hips and Erwin's chin on his head.

"Is this not a little low down for you?"

Erwin shrugged.

"Well, in ways yes, I don't know how you function from down here, Can you even see the top shelf?"

"You're hilarious, can't you see I'm in stitches. Smartass." Levi gently elbowed Erwin's stomach.

"Come on, forget those." Erwin had started tugging him away from the sink.

"Where are we going?"

"To continue our date."

"Where are we doing that?"

"In this fantastic place called the couch with lame Christmas T.V.."

Levi allowed himself to be steered off towards the couch. He was warming up to their size difference and how willing Erwin was to handle him. Before settling on the couch, Erwin switched on the television and began lighting the fire. Levi sat by the cat who knew to be Snuffles and the cat turned to look at him. Snuffles turned out to be quite curious, as he stood and started sniffing and rubbing against Levi's leg before settling on his lap with his eyes trained on Levi's face. Levi was uncertain, he was not used to cats, but when he reached out to stroke the animal's head, Snuffles raised himself against the hand and Levi smiled at him.

"I'm glad he likes you. That's rare"

Levi looked at Erwin, who taken the seat beside him and was now pressed against Levi's side with his arm resting on the back of the couch.

"I'm glad he does too. He's sweet." With that, Snuffles jumped off the couch and climbed into the basket by the fire. The white lights of the Christmas tree were now twinkling in the corner, the fire was flickering and a random Christmas movie was playing on the television. Levi felt his head lean against Erwin's shoulder. This was perfect. There was nothing more he could ask for.

Erwin's hand moved from the back of the couch to Levi's shoulder. He pulled him against him and kissed his head again. After a few minutes, Erwin moved to lie with his head on the arm of the couch, Levi followed by placing his head on Erwin's chest as Erwin's hand sat on his waist, moving up and down in a slow steady rhythm.

They stayed silent through the movie, though Levi did not know what it was about. The sound of Erwin's heartbeat was lulling him to sleep. He felt so secure, warm, content. It was comfortable and lovely here. He wanted to get used to this. He wanted to tell Erwin about how much fun he had but he was so close to sleep. He felt Erwin pull the blanket from the back of the couch and drape it over them. He had to tell him now. The mood was perfect.

"Erwin."

Erwin looked down at him as he moved to look up at the blonde.

"Let's do this again. A lot. I want this a lot."

Erwin smiled and pulled Levi back into his embrace.

"I would be very happy with that."

Levi pushed himself up again, hands at either side of Erwin's torso propping him up. He folded one arm across Erwin's chest then followed with the other until he was nose to nose with Erwin.

"You're like a giant pillow, you know that?"

"I do. It's what I pride myself in."

"You should."

Erwin's hands rested on his back and he pressed his nose against Levi's.

"You're so lovely, Levi. You're beautiful, in fact."

Levi felt his blush rise and without thinking, he pressed closer to Erwin so their lips were just millimetres apart.

"So are you."

Erwin closed the gap between their lips gently and Levi felt himself melt against him. His chest tightened and he knew this would not be their last kiss.

As they parted, Levi rested his head on Erwin's chest.

"Goodnight, Erwin."

"G'night, Levi."

Levi began to drift off. His final thought before sleeping was how lucky he was to spend Christmas with someone like Erwin. Someone so pure, kind and lovely. Someone who wanted to take care of him in ways that no one had ever wanted. It was nice to be on the other side of it. He knew he was smiling as he fell asleep and he knew Erwin was too.


End file.
